A Rainy Day
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Enzan explains why this is the worst day of his life. Yaoi EnzanNetto char death One Shot


WARNING! Yes Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Its that simple. Enzan/Netto paing. Character Death n such.  
  
Lemon.  
  
Please review ^_^  
  
Its raining today. Fitting for the worst day in my life. The worst day I will ever have. How can I say that with so much certainty you ask? Listen to my story and you shall see.  
  
It was raining outside that day as well. For me though it had been a normal day. I was working on a few reports that I needed to send my father sometime the next day. He was off on a business trip somewhere in France. I had just thrown on a pair of jeans and an old black t-shirt.  
  
It was around noon and I had just gotten up for lunch, when I heard a hurried knock at my front door. I opened the door and my heart about jumped up out of my throat, standing there was Netto Hikari. He was soaked from head to toe, eyes read like he had been crying but I couldn't tell from the rain water.  
  
"Enzan-Kun, I'm sorry." He said lightly with a sob.  
  
"Hikari get your ass in here before you die of cold on my front porch."  
  
I moved out of his way and ushered him into the bath room. I pulled a towel out from under the counter and handed it to Netto.  
  
"Dry off and I'll go get you some dry clothing"  
  
"Thank you" came his soft response.  
  
With Netto's small frame, most of my clothing would hang on him but it was better then those wet things on him. Though he was somewhat appealing in that state. I pulled out the smallest pieces of clothing I hade- a pair of black slacks and a powder blue silk shirt that I had worn to a banquet over 2 years ago. Okay so the thought of how sexy he would be in those clothes helped fuel my decision.  
  
When I re-entered the bathroom, I found Netto curled upon on the floor knees against his chest. I just wanted to hug him and kiss him to death but I doubt Meiru, Netto, or my father would like that very much.  
  
Instead I did the same thing I always do when faced with a situation like this. I pulled up the "I'm a cold hearted bastard" mask and handed Netto his clothing.  
  
"Here I would like them washed and returned as soon as possible"  
  
He just nodded numbly and I instantly regretted my words. As much as I wanted to stay and watch him change, if only to get a peek at his wonderful body, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea so I turned to leave.  
  
"I'll be out in the living room." I left quickly not looking him in the eye and shut the door hastily.  
  
I sat down on the couch and waited for what felt like forever for him to come out. It was to the point that I was about to go into check on him when I realized it had been less then 5 minutes. I sighed, Netto had such an effect on me and he didn't even know it. My musing were interrupted by said person emerging from the bathroom.  
  
I had to forcefully will myself to keep from drooling. The clothing fit him perfectly Along with his semi-wetness made for such a sight. I felt my pants tighten. I was cursing myself this was not the time for my hormones to get into control.  
  
I offered Netto a seat and something to eat or drink but he declined. Sitting instead in the nice plush blue recliner next to the couch I had been on. We sat in silence. I was still wondering why he had come here in this state but to afraid to ask Then he spoke up.  
  
"Meiru left me." He said silently.  
  
Have you ever been in a situation where the almost silences is heavier then anything yelled could ever be? Now was that time. I was shocked and not thinking clearly. My words just kind of flew with my surprise.  
  
"Why you guys were like the perfect couple." I feigned a bit of sadness but inside I was jumping for joy. I had a small chance now. Not great but better then the day before.  
  
"Apparently she didn't think so. She told me that if I loved her that I would sleep with her. I just about bolted at that. I cared for her deeply but the idea of her and that didn't even come close to ever crossing my mind. It just didn't feel right." Said Netto.  
  
I was fighting an internal battle inside. He was so easy to take advantage of. Part of me said that it should be like that it was wrong. Other said it would be the only chance I got.  
  
"Did you tell her this."  
  
"Yah sorta. Then she threw a few things at me including my ring and said that I was worthless. In her furry she said that Dex had loved her enough to sleep with her and that I should feel glad that she had choice me over him." (A/N at this point Dex had joined the football team and was in shape.)  
  
" I'm sorry I know how much she meant to you." I could help myself. I moved and pulled the now crying Netto into my arms.  
  
"I know you loved her." I said silently. Netto clamed down and his crying stopped quickly.  
  
"Sometimes even before this I wondered about what I felt for her. Sometimes she felt more like a sister to me then a girlfriend.. I always felt awkward even when I kissed her."  
  
My heart again leapt into my throat. He was so close and the way he was sitting on my lap bow he would soon discover what I felt. Half my mind said to push him away so he couldn't but the other half couldn't let go of the sweet embrace.  
  
I was drowning in the boy in front of me and I didn't even want to attempt to come up for air. I took my hand and lifted Netto up to meet his gaze.  
  
The mask I wore was gone and the love shown down on Netto. I couldn't help it. He looked back up at me with slight confusion and -was that hope or just my imagination.  
  
I swallowed and then asked the nagging question that had come to mind.  
  
"Why did you come here of all places?"  
  
"I.I don't know..to figure some things out I guess." Said Netto.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Then my whole world changed as he met my lips and kissed me. I was to surprised at first to react but just as he was about to pull away I snapped out of it and kissed him back with my entire soul. When we parted he moved him lips next to my ear.  
  
"Like why every time I kissed Meiru and liked it, I was picturing you in her place."  
  
My heart was racing. Tears came to my eyes. I could believe it, even my dreams weren't this good.  
  
I leaned down and kissed him again. "I can help you figure it out."  
  
I laid out on the couch with him on top of me. Nothing more was said. Somehow during our make-out session. We had both lost our shirts. I didn't mind thought. I was trying to memorize every inch of his mouth and chest with my tongue and hands. I had a fleeting sense that this could be the only time.  
  
With my senses on overload I didn't realize anything else out side the kissing until I felt a hand on my boxers. Some how we had lost all our clothing down to that point.  
  
I took Netto's hand and looked up at him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Netto nodded and my heart stopped. "Yes, with you it feels right. Only you."  
  
I let go of his hand giving him permission to continue. I wrapped hand around his head and pulled him in close for a searing kiss.  
  
He slipped my boxers off slowly, I gasped has my erection sprung free. He sat up and started at my naked body. I should have felt uncomfortable but I loved every moment of it.  
  
A flash of insecurity flashed a crossed his face. As if he wasn't sure if he could continue. I gently took his hand and nuzzled my face against it. He moaned as I slowly took his fingers into my mouth and sucked on them. It was the most beautiful music I could have ever heard.  
  
I had to force myself to stop. I had a purpose for those fingers.  
  
I leaned up next to his ear. "I need you go ahead and take me but just stretch me out a bit first. This is my first time." I whispered.  
  
Netto started at me still a little hesitant. "I've heard it can hurt a lot."  
  
I was slightly shocked he had read up on it at all but just continued. "At first yes I've heard but after that."  
  
He nodded and kissed me again as he set to work. He was unskilled but then again I so was I. I admit it hurt a lot when he stuck his fingers into me. I gasped in pain and had to convince him to go on sure the end result would be worth it. After a bit he removed his fingers and I moaned at the loss. I was really starting to enjoy the treatment. Only the knowledge of what was to come kept me from openly protesting.  
  
Then I felt it. His slick head poking at my entrance. I braced myself. I nudged it in slowly at first and then as if afraid he wouldn't finish he then quickly pushed in all the way. I could feel his balls on my ass.  
  
It was the most amazing thing in the world to be filled by him. I could tell he wasn't small and was glad. But it was more then a physical connection. With him inside me I felt complete for the first time in my life.  
  
He waited for a moment adjusting to the feeling before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. It was a slow gentle movement. And then it got better. In one thrust he hit something deep inside me that made my whole world explode. I scream out his name. He took it as a sign he had hurt me and quickly moved out.  
  
I was almost feral at this point. I need him back inside me. "No keep going." I said as I wrapped my leg around his waist and forced him quickly back in. He cried out in pleasure as did I.  
  
The rhythm started up again, slow at first but now we couldn't keep it here. I was begging him to take me hard. He didn't have the willpower to resist. We were going so fast and furious that it was a true test of our stamina. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. "Netto. I'm going to."  
  
"I know I can't hold it any longer' he said. I felt his seed fill me deep inside which was the last straw, as I exploded all over his chest.  
  
Netto exhausted as was I feel down upon my chest. Not caring about the mess.  
  
"That was amazing" he said. Still buried down with in me.  
  
"Yes it was." I kissed his forehead as he finally got enough energy back to pull out of me.  
  
"I love you." I whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too Enzan" he said curling up close to me.  
  
I stoked his head and looked down again to notice he had fallen asleep. I pulled the afghan down of the couch over us and soon joined him. We could take a shower later and clean up.together maybe.  
  
Netto left later that night, sadly we had taken showers separately but there was no regret or awkwardness between us that I was fearing might happen. I kissed him good bye has he headed home. His mother was probably worried and my father was due home in the next hour or so.  
  
I was the happiest I had ever been in my lfie.- That was all about to change.  
  
---------------------  
  
Top stories this hour on News Channel 7, World Famous Net Battler Netto Hikari was killed last evening while on his way home but a drunk driver. The driver ran a red light as Hikari was crossing the street, 2 blocks from his home..  
  
----------------  
  
Now I sit here in this window watching it rain. That bitch I could kill her. Meiru, no one but I apparently knew that she had broken up with Netto and everyone is treating her as the poor poor thing. I hate her. She didn't love Netto just his image and the popularity being his friend then boyfriend that hit got her. I'm left here in the corner alone.  
  
The thing that hurts the most is no one will ever know of our love. I've never been the most popular person in the group. Netto was really the only one who accepted me. I even get the feeling I'm not welcome here but I refuse to leave because of that bitch and her posse.  
  
When I was up by the casket I dropped a ring into it. It had been my mothers and my father had told me to give it to the person I would marry someday. Well I doubt I will ever marry. Not when the only person I could ever love is dead before me.  
  
Netto its so hard to live without you. Do you understand? Would you understand if I didn't want to stay here any longer? I don't know. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it off but I will live for you. I've taken Rockman in you know? He's not doing very well either. Time will tell what he will do.  
  
As for me right now and until I die. I will live for you and your love you should me. That's all that keeps me here.  
  
Eh this was hard. I couldn't decide If I wanted to have Enzan kill himself or not but I couldn't do it. I didn't feel right. Please comment/review. I'd love to know what you think. (As long as it isn't a flame -_^). 


End file.
